Releasable locking devices come in a variety of shapes and sizes. However, many such locking devices have proven less than satisfactory for a number of reasons. The relatively complex design of many locking devices tend to significantly increase the manufacturing and, or installation cost of such devices. Furthermore, the complexity of the locking mechanisms in such devices can lead to jamming of the components after repeated use. Certain locking devices also suffer from a general inability to compensate for slight misalignments which can routinely occur between the members to be locked.
Typical of such locking devices is the device suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,932 issued to Westerfors, wherein an elaborate support bracket is employed to mount the locking mechanism on one of the members to be locked. The support bracket adds to the size and cost of the locking device without improving the operation of the device. In Westerfors, precise alignment of the moveable lever relative to the fixed member must be achieved before the locking bolt can move to its locked position. Because the moveable lever must bottom out against the support bracket to achieve such proper allignment, it becomes impossible to pivot the moveable lever once in its locked position.
A further approach is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,692 issued to Persson which suggests a locking device mounted directly in a movable handle. Even though the Persson device eliminates the extensive support bracket of Westerfors, Persson fails to provide a self-contained locking device. In particular, the biasing spring employed to project the locking bolt into position is compressed against a step-shaped bore formed in the handle. In order to generate the step-shaped bore, at least two boring steps are required, thereby increasing the manufacturing costs of the device. More importantly, Persson fails to provide any assembly for guiding introduction of the locking bolt into the opening formed in the lever member. As a result, any misalignment between the handle and lever members makes it difficult, if not impossible, to insert the locking bolt through the members as required during the locking operation.
As will become evident from the following description, the present invention provides a compact, completely self-contained locking device capable of releasably locking a movable member to a relatively stationary member even when the movable lever is slightly misaligned relative to the locking mechanism.